


Warm Drinks, Cold Nights, and Confidence Boosting Forehead Kisses, Oh My (OM! Secret Santa 2020)

by narcolepticSeamstress



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Late Night Conversations, he cries, i cry, kitty is a sweetheart, sitting by the fire, warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticSeamstress/pseuds/narcolepticSeamstress
Summary: Kitty is helping Asmodeus look through modeling offers for the Devildom's Holiday Season when something sets him off.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warm Drinks, Cold Nights, and Confidence Boosting Forehead Kisses, Oh My (OM! Secret Santa 2020)

The cold outside the window made for a cozy night beside Asmodeus in the lounge, sitting by the fire. There wasn't a traditional winter in the Devildom, but at Kitty's request, Solomon had helped them create a spell for the House of Lamentation to be chillier, giving more of a wintery feel. The human had been delighted, getting to wear cozy sweaters and thick fleece leggings in the house. Asmodeus and Kitty were leaning against each other on one of the plush couches, enjoying the warmth of the fire and a thick blanket on their legs. It was the perfect night for the pair to go through the various modeling and photoshoot offers that Asmodeus had been offered. 

On the coffee table in front of them, a large pile of files filled with brightly colored mood boards and contracts were spread out, Asmo holding one and flipping through it. "Let's see... ah, this one is for jewelry. I might have to go with it to keep you all shiny and happy."\

Kitty snickered and sipped from her mug, filled with warmth from that familiar comfort. "Oh please, you know you want to do it. You use them to attract even more beauties to the slaughter."

Asmo almost snorted his tea, laughing and coughing a bit after swallowing. "Well yeah! I have to be a disco ball, that was how I caught your beautiful face." He winked and flashed her a smile.

Mimicking his snort, she leaned out to set down her mug and pick up another file. Flipping through it to the main description, she noted the vibrant pink and blue pallet, along with the butterfly theme. "I think this one is good, it's for make up. You'll have to expand your vanity again if they give you as much free product as last time."

She could feel him stifle his laughter, flipping through another file. He didn't respond, which stuck in her mind for a moment. It was something that she couldn't quite place, but something told her that it was a delicate moment, one that could be drastically affected by what she did next. 

"You would look really pretty in these shades, Asmo! This shade would bring out the gold digger in your eyes." She grinned up at him, expecting him to return her teasing with something similar, maybe something about how he couldn't be a gold digger because she had no money, or about how he didn't have to dig because he was his own sugar daddy. 

Instead, Kitty was met with Asmodeus's face a smooth and cold mask of his usual warmth, hands shaking as they clenched a file. It was a shoot for lingerie, all black and white and iridescent and covered in feathers and cracked halos. The theme was fallen angels, with the intention for Asmo to be shot in the silky monochromatic garments with a pair of fake wings attached to his back and a chain around their arms, with a bigger and stronger demon holding the end. Kitty could feel the color drain from their face a little bit. She hesitated, before reaching out to gently pull the file from his hands. 

Before she could react, the file was ripped from her hands and chucked into the fire by the suddenly vivid and furious Asmodeus, tears welling up in his eyes. The flames of the fireplace threw light across his face, cutting his despair into ribbons and making the tears shine like pink sapphires as they tracked down his face. Kitty could feel the power and tension coming off of him in waves, instinctively scooting away from him a little bit. "A-Asmo...? Are you okay...?"

He turned to look at them, his horns curling out of his head, but not fully in his demon form yet. The mild terror and intense concern on her face caused him to pause, and take a few deep breaths, blotting away the tears that spilled from those cloudy eyes. "Yeah, just great. Everything is fantastic."

Kitty moved closer, and rested a hand on his shoulder in support. Although she was still a little wary, she knew deep down that he wouldn't do anything to genuinely hurt her. "I'm so sorry they sent you an invitation to that shoot. It was incredibly cruel, and if you want I can decline it for you. We can talk to Lucifer about it too."

Asmodeus nodded a little bit, resting his hand on hers. "Thanks Kitty, that's kind of you." The tears kept falling, and he delicately wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

"Do you want to talk about it, Asmo?" She hesitated, before leaning up against him, hugging his arm. 

He glanced down at her for a fraction of a second, then looked away, sniffling delicately. "Sometimes... I just remember how different things used to be." He rested his chin on his hand, horns shrinking a little as he calmed. "We spent our time having fun and bonding and growing with each other. I was the pride of the heavens, the most beautiful being." 

Kitty noted a hint of a sour tone at the last part of his sentence. "You still are, Asmodeus. There's no one as beautiful as you." She squeezed his hand softly, lacing their fingers together. 

The Avatar of Lust sighed. "I know I am, but I want to be known for other things, not just that. I don't want to just be the brother who people think spends all day in front of the mirror, or having a revolving door of lovers. Sure, it's fun, but... I'm not all that, you know?" He looked at the smoldering remains of the file in the fire. "I feel like I stopped being anything but lust as soon as we fell. Like people stopped seeing everything else about us."

She frowned, looking up at him. "But you are more than just your looks. You and I both know that, Asmo."

He looked down at them. "Do I? Before you and I started talking even you thought I was just a pretty face." His expression was forlorn and the fire flickered across his cheeks, casting his shadow along the wall. Although that sudden look of despair and exhaustion was still in his eyes, his horns had disappeared as he calmed. Even his shadow, cast against the ornate wallpaper, seemed smaller than his usually vibrant confidence. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, she felt the sudden and abrupt urge to act on that look in his eyes. Kitty shifted, and clambered up to kneel in his lap. She gently held his cheeks in her hands, looking down at him sternly. "As much as that might have been true, Asmodeus, I didn't know you then. But now, I know that you're beautiful and smart and kind, and your favorite lipstick is the one that brings out the flecks in your eyes. You like silky sheets cause they feel the softest and smoothest against your skin after a long day." She spoke faster as she became more intense and determined. "You are the best in history classes because you deeply care about knowing what's going on around you. You care so much about your brothers and I that you always know when we have a bad day and try and cheer us up. I know it's you that leaves those encouraging notes on my mirror even though you would act like it's no big deal. You're my dearest friend, and I care for you so much. You're more than a cute butt, you know?"

Asmodeus' face was hot and a pink that almost matched his hair when Kitty finished, lightly squishing his cheeks. He looked absolutely flustered, she mildly mused as she stroked his hair back, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Even if your butt is really your best feature, you know? Sometimes I can't stand to look at your face, so I go for the butt."

She felt Asmo stiffen, and then start to shake under her. It was a brief moment that she worried that she had upset him, when she realized that he was laughing at her last comment. His arms wrapped up around her back and squeezed her into a close hug. "Heheh... Thanks Kitty, you're really sweet. I never thought anyone could be that sweet."

It was her turn to fluster, realizing that she had been waxing poetic about him, the warmth in her cheeks clear as Asmo hugged her, his head tucked into the crook of her neck. She carefully pet his hair back, carding her fingers through the soft, sweet smelling locks. 

After a solid cuddle session, he pulled away and sat up a little bit straighter. "For the record, I'm frequently told that my butt is cuter than my face. If you do enough squats, your butt will probably get close to mine." His lips curled up into a fond smile, and he gently rearranged them to be sitting in his lap. 

Kitty leaned her head against his shoulder, chuckling softly. "Excuse you, my butt could kill a man with it's absolute GIRTH."

Asmodeus couldn't help but laugh brightly, head thrown back a little. "I seriously doubt that. Your head, perhaps." There was that familiar glimmer in his eyes, a little bit of mischief. 

"My head is directionally proportional to the rest of me, thank you. Unlike your bangs, which could definitely use a trim." She gently flicked one of his long, now mussed up locks of hair, smirking at the grin on his face. 

They continued to lightly squabble and go through the rest of the files, curled up close on the couch. Only once the fire had nearly died, and their tea was cold, that Kitty let Asmo walk her to her room. Before she could go in, he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Kitty, for helping me feel a little better. I appreciate you, a lot." 

Her face went warm as he softly kissed her cheek, and then gave her a hair ruffle. "Stay warm tonight. I'll be in my room if you get too chilly." His tone took a naturally flirty turn at the end there, and he winked before walking down the hall to his room.


End file.
